


Balance

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, M/M, Polyamory, not a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would manage, in the long run. And that's all that mattered to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Trowa’s hands roamed over Duo’s back, fingers digging in as he shifted his hips, their arousals brushing firmly against each other. Duo cried out, heedless of who might hear, even as he arched his back and raised his own hips to seek Trowa’s once more, lips searching and greedily finding his lover’s. The bed shifted, a sigh of annoyance, and a pillow hit the two of them, Trowa pulling back to give Heero an annoyed stare as Duo broke out into giggles.

“Sorry, Hee-chan,” Duo said, pressing a kiss to the man’s shoulder. “Want me to be quiet?”

“Don’t bother,” Heero answered, flicking the lamp on and scooting up into a sitting position at the head of the bed. “I’ll get some more reading done if you two are going to be up for a while.”

Duo laughed, though it quickly turned into a moan as Trowa’s hand grasped his cock, stroking it to draw the smaller man’s attention back to himself.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Trowa murmured, fingers playing with Duo’s skin, drawing out needy whines. The rustling of paper, the turning of page after page, could be heard between each of Trowa’s murmured encouragement, Duo’s moans and whines, and the sound of skin meeting skin as Trowa sank into Duo, sating both of their desires and drawing the end closer and closer with fervour that moved the bed.

When Duo came with a cry, Heero set the book down on the nightstand. Trowa’s clenched jaw and low groan as his own release was found had Heero turning off the light, and he had slid back down onto his back, his arm stretched out for Duo to slide in beside him, panting and smiling in contentment. Trowa was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting the lube back in his nightstand and throwing the condom away, the muscles in his back lax in his own sated state.

“Your turn,” Trowa told Heero, pushing to his feet. “I’m going to shower. Don’t bother waiting up.”

“Kay, Tro,” Duo answered for them, snuggling up against Heero and pressing a kiss to the man’s jaw. Heero’s arm came to cradle the smaller boy against him, turning to hold him easier. Duo smiled against his skin, a sheepish giggle escaping.

“Sorry we kept you up,” Duo said, and Heero shrugged.

“This isn’t the first time you two have, and it won’t be the last,” Heero pointed out, and Duo laughed.

“True, very true. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make us breakfast, and we can stop at that little bakery on the corner near your work and get garlic bread for dinner. I’ll convince Trowa to make that pasta dish you refuse to admit you like,” Duo offered, throwing his leg over Heero’s waist and scooting closer to the man. Heero could feel the drying remains of Duo’s release against his skin, but didn’t really care. He nodded at Duo’s suggestion.

“Acceptable.”

A breathy chuckle, followed by another kiss to Heero’s shoulder, finished all talk between them, and Heero was almost asleep when Trowa slid back into bed. Duo was out like a light, deep breaths warming Heero’s shoulder where Duo’s head rested.

“You’re making dinner tomorrow,” Heero said quietly. “That pasta dish Duo likes.”

“Understood. You’re getting that garlic bread?”

“Yeah. Duo’s idea.”

“Figures.”

They both went silent after that, but it wasn’t awkward or tense. Duo’s light snores filled the void, and it was a reminder of what kept them together, what kept them working. Only Duo’s bright, vivacious, understanding, and accepting heart could handle loving both of them. One who couldn’t return the love in the way Duo needed, and one who couldn’t sate Duo’s desires. But together, the three of them balanced out.

It was the closest to idyllic they’d ever manage, with how broken they all were. Quatre and Wufei understood, and didn’t judge them for their decision. They accepted their unconventional living arrangement as it was, and that was all they could ask for. Even if the rest of the world couldn’t handle it, they had each other to lean on and even the odds.

Duo smiled contently, letting himself fully fall asleep once he was certain his two lovers finally succumbed as well. They would manage, in the long run. And that's all that mattered to him. That his boys, both of them, were both happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com)
> 
> I will be tracking the tags  
> fic: Balance ; series: Tumblr Fic Requests ; series: TFR


End file.
